Things Change
by Weezy007
Summary: Everyone like usual try to hook Otome and Naruto up but what happens when Otome realizes she has feelings for a certain somone and everything changes around her. Will Saku dump Kiba? Will Naru ask out Otome? What do demons have to do w/this?warning:death
1. Chapter 1

For everyone's information Otome is me! : 3 and for people who also don't know about my character she has dark purple hair and green eyes. :D enjoy the story!

-----------------------------------------------Chapter 1-------------------------------------------------

Otome was walking with Naruto to the Ramen shop when Konohamaru and his

team jumped from behind a wooden fence and sang, "OTOME AND NARUTO SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" Then they ran off giggling.

"*sighs* Why does everyone think we are a couple?" Otome said, "We are just

really close friends and that's all we'll ever be, right?"

"Right!" Naruto replied. He put his hands behind his head and looked over at

Otome's seal mark on her belly, which she was showing off.

"You know, it's kind of funny how we have so much in common. We both have;

no parents, fox demons in us, great friends, and etc." Naruto said.

"Yeah it is anyway, Naruto, we should hurry up or else all the good ramen will be

gone," Otome said while running ahead.

"True," Naruto replied while running ahead to catch up to Otome whom was already 4 yards ahead of him.

They finally arrived at the Ramen Shop where they were bombarded by their friends shouting, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY OTOME AND NARUTO!!!!!" They got so scared that they grabbed a hold of each other and wouldn't let go until Sasuke said, "You 2 lovebirds can let go of each other now."

Otome and Naruto looked at each other, noticed that they were still holding on to each other, blushed, let go, and looked away.

"Sh-shut-up y-you jerk!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke while trying to stop blushing.

"Whatever you dobe. Anyway we saved you 2 seats," Sasuke said while pointing to a seat on the girl's side and a seat on the boy's side. Otome and Naruto looked at each other, sighed, went to the seats Sasuke pointed to, and sat down.

-------------------------------------------With the girls------------------------------------------------

Otome ordered 2 bowls of Miso Soup Ramen. "Itadikimasu," Otome said quickly before digging her chopsticks into her ramen.

"Woah, slow down on eating those noodles," Sakura said. "You can get a serious stomach ache like that," Sakura warned Otome so she slowed down on eating her noodles.

"So did Naruto ask you out yet?" Ino asked Otome which made her nearly spit out her noodles.

"How many times do I have to tell you. Me and him are just close friends and nothing more!" Otome yelled loud enough so only the girls could hear. _'Otome's Inner Mind:_ _Ugh! I wish they would stop trying to hook me and Naruto up!'_

"Awwww he hasn't asked you out yet?" Tenten asked.

"No, because we are just close friends." Otome said getting more and more annoyed. _'Otome's Inner Mind: I wish they would change the subject already. I'm already at the point to which I'm going to leave.'_

"Man, Naruto is pathetic. He just needs to ask you out al-" before Ino could finish her sentence, Otome stood up, thanked the old man for the ramen, and stormed out the shop.

"You guys pushed her a little too far," Hinata said in her quiet voice. Tenten and Ino looked down, but smiled when they saw Naruto leave the Ramen Shop.

--------------------------------- With the Guys (before Otome left) -------------------------------

Naruto ordered 3 bowls of Pork Miso Soup Ramen. "Itadikimas," Naruto quickly said before digging his chopsticks into his ramen.

"So Naruto when you gonna ask out Otome?" Kiba asked.

"I don't plan on doing that anytime soon," Naruto replied.

"Why? You afraid she might reject you or something?" Neji said.

"No…well, kinda. I just don't want our status now to change, you know. Besides she only thinks of me as a close friend and she probaley likes someone else." Naruto replied in a kinda sad tone.

"If that's true then who else could she possibly like?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well….um… I don't know." Naruto said while finishing up is 2nd bowl of ramen. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Pssssst Sasuke," Kiba whispered so Naruto wouldn't hear, "Come here."

Sasuke got out of his seat and went over to where the huddled group was, without Naruto noticing. "Ok now that we have everyone," Kiba whispered, "We all need to come up with some kind plan to get Naruto to ask Otome out."

"We can play truth or dare at the _special _place we are going to today?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Nah, too risky, because he might choose truth and not dare," Neji said.

"How bout' we just threaten him? We say something like we'll beat the crap out of you if you don't ask her out in a month," Sasuke suggested. Everyone nodded at the idea, decided to go with it, and went back to their seats.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba said.

"Yeah Kiba?" Naruto awnsered.

"If you don't ask Otome out with in a month," Kiba said while clenching and unclenching his fists.

"We'll beat the crap out of you," Neji finished while taking out his kunai.

"Y-your kidding me…right?" Naruto said while getting a little scared.

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba started laughing out loud then quickly shouted, "NO!"

Naruto gulped. Just then Otome stormed out of the Ramen Shop. "I better go check on her," Naruto said while getting up.

"Yeah go check on your girlfriend," Sasuke said which earned him a death glare from Naruto. After Naruto gave Sasuke a death glare he left the ramen shop to go after Otome.

------------------------------------Outside the Ramen Shop------------------------------------------

"Wait Otome! Where are you going!?" Naruto yelled after Otome while running to catch up to her.

"I'm going home!" Otome yelled behind her.

"Why?" Naruto said who ran right in front of her to make her stop.

"All the girls keep teasing me about how you and me should go out and it just got on my nerves. I can't handle this today especially on our birthday," Otome said while on the verge of tears.

Naruto gave her a hug and said, while gently stroking her hair, "I can understand how you're feeling right now because the guys are teasing me too. Just try to ignore them and don't let what they say ruin our birthday. Ok?"

"Ok," Otome said while Naruto let go of her. "You always seem to know how to cheer me up," Otome said.

"Well that's a good thing," Naruto said while grabbing Otome's hand, "Nooooow, BACK TO THE RAMEN SHOP!!!!" Naruto shouted while punching his free hand in the air.

"Yeah!!" Otome shouted. Naruto and Otome then began running back to Ramen shop hand-in-hand, but as soon as they got there Naruto came to a sudden stop which made him fall. Otome let go of his hand just in time to catch her self before she fell on top of Naruto.

Otome's long hair was draped around her and Naruto like a curtain. Otome and Naruto looked into each other's eyes and blushed like mad. Naruto had a strong urge to kiss Otome right now, but he resisted the urge and asked, "O-otome c-c-can you g-get off me?"

Otome noticed that she was still on top of Naruto, blushed some more, and said, "Y-yeah." Otome got off Naruto and helped him up. She looked around and saw all of their friends looking at them wide-eyed.

Otome and Naruto let out a nervous laugh while everyone else burst out laughing. Otome and Naruto gave everyone the most deathly glare that was scarier than all their death glares combined. Everyone in the Ramen shop shut up as soon as they saw the glare.

After everyone was done in the Ramen shop they tied a blindfold around Otome and Naruto's eyes. "Hey! What's with the blindfolds!?" Naruto yelled.

"We are going to take both of you somewhere," Hinata said.

"But, we can't tell you where. It's a surprise," Tenten said.

"Don't worry though. We'll be guiding you so you won't run into anything," Sakura said reassuringly.

"Hai!" Otome and Naruto said at the same time. Otome grabbed Naruto's hand for extra safety which made Naruto blush a light pink. Anyway, Sakura and Tenten were guiding Otome while Sasuke and Shikamaru were guiding Naruto.

After several minutes they finally reached their destination. "W-we're here," Hinata said.

"Finaly," Otome said while letting go of Naruto's hand. This made Naruto frown, but it was ok he just wanted to get the blindfold off from around his untied the blindfold from Otome's eyes and let Otome untie the blindfold from around Naruto's eyes.

Otome and Naruto looked in front of them to find a huge, tall building. "This is the new karaoke tower !" Otome said getting a little more excited.

"Yup, and this is my present to both of you," Sasuke said while taking out 2 cards from his pocket and handing 1 to Otome and 1 to Naruto. "These are 5 month passes to the deluxe room in the karaoke tower. Everyone else bought their own including me so I bought theses 2 for both of you. This is one of my presents from me to both of you." Sasuke said.

"Oh my gosh!" Thank you Sasuke!" Otome yelled then gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the cheek. Sasuke blushed a little, and turned away so no one could see him blushing.

Naruto was kind of jealous of Sasuke at the moment and said, "Thanks teme."

"It was not a problem," Sasuke replied while giving Naruto a glare.

Otome giggled and said, Well what are we all waiting for? Lets go inside already!!!"

"I'll piggyback ride you there only if you want me to?" Naruto asked.

"Sure!" Otome said happily like a little kid. Naruto bent down on one knee and Otome climbed onto his back.

Naruto lifted Otome off the ground and asked in a concerned voice, "Otome you feel like you weigh 50 pounds have you been eating?"

"Of course I have , you've just been getting stronger," Otome giggled. Naruto smiled and ran inside the building with Otome on his back.

"Those 2 are just so cute together. Just like me and Neji," Tenten said while smiling at Neji. Neji smirked and put his arm around Tenten's waist which made her blush a little.

"Geez, more lovebirds. I'm going inside," Sasuke said while turning around and walking away.

"What's wrong Sasuke! Jealous cause you don't got a girlfriend!?" Kiba yelled after Sasuke.

"Shut up Kiba!" Sasuke replied while entering the tower. A few minutes later Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino entered the twer to find a huge lobby. Of course this didn't surprise them since they already been in here before, but it sure did surprise Otome and Naruto.

"Woah…" Naruto said practically speechless.

"I knew the lobby would be huge, but I didn't think it was this huge." Otome said wide-eyed.

"Yeah," Naruto said in agreement with Otome.

Naruto took a second to stop looking around the lobby and ask Sasuke, "Where do we um…check in?"

"Over there," Sasuke said while pointing to the front desk where a lady was, "Just show her your card and she'll tell you where the room is." Sasuke continued.

"Thanks teme!" Naruto said while grabbing Otome's arm and running to the front desk with Otome in tow.

"Dobe," Sasuke said to himself. The rest of the group (including Sasuke) went up to the front desk and showed the lady their cards.

"Ahhhh, that would be room 409," (meaning 4th floor room 9.) the lady said. Everyone walked over to the elevator and waited for it to come down from the 20th floor. Otome and Naruto couldn't wait for some elevator so they ran up the stairs to the 4th floor, opened the door to the hallway, ran around the hallway loking for room 9, and once the found it they collapsed right in front of the door laughing.

Approximately 5 minutes later, (yes I'm being technical so :P) the rest of the group joined them and opened the door as soon as Otome and Naruto cot up off the floor. Otome and Naruto were the first one to enter the room followed by Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata.

"Woah, this is so…FUCKING AWESOME!!!" Otome yelled.

"BELIEVE IT!!!" Naruto shouted. In the room there were long, black couches that were slightly curved, a red coffee table, a mini wooden stage (not exactly mini but compared to a real stage it's mini.), a black and blue checkered bar, a black and blue checkered bathroom, and a mini black, blue, and red checkered kitchen.

"So who's going to sing first?" Naruto asked while looking around at the surroundings.

"Well we kind of planned who would sing first," Ino said.

"And it looks like Naruto, Otome, and Shikamaru are up first singing the Naruto Ondo," Sakura said awnsering Naruto's question.

"Oh, so I must be singing Sakura's part, right?" Otome asked.

"Yup," Sakura replied.

"Ok! Well lets get this party started!!" Otome yelled while grabbing Naruto's and Shikamaru's hands and dragging them on to the mini stage. Sasuke closed the door while everyone else sat down on the couch.

He then found a seat on the other side of Neji and sat down. Naruto, Otome, and Shikamaru all grabbed their microphones and began to sing.

------------------------------------------end of chapter 1----------------------------------------------

**Me: thanks everyone for reading my story! Tune in for chapter 2!!! And don't forget to R&R!!!!**

**Amaru: hey! When am I going to be in the story!!!**

**Me: soon! But I can't say when!**

**Amaru: man!**


	2. Karaoke Fun!

Me: Sup everybody! Srry it's late! My computer got a virus and deleted everything, so I had to retype this chapter along with chapters of my other stories. So um yeah! Well plz enjoy!

**Amaru: and don't forget to r&r!**

**------------------------------------------**Recap from last time----------------------------------------

Naruto, Otome, and Shikamaru all grabbed their microphones and began to sing. (no I'm not writing the lyrics so don't ask me!)

Otome knew most of Sakura's part, but not all of them. She tried to sing without having to look at the screen with the lyrics on it, but when she forgot a word or couldn't remember a part she had to quickly look or she would be thrown off a bit. Overall though she was a good singer.

Naruto of course knew his part very well and was on key. Shikamaru did his little rap solo right, but every now and then during the song he would nod off which would leave Otome to stomp on his foot tolet him know his part was coming up.

After the song was over they took a bow and everyone got up and applauded them. Otome and Naruto sat on the other side of Sasuke, while Shikamaru sat on the other side of Ino. Not for very long though because Ino got up a minute after Shikamaru sat down and walked on stage to one of the microphones.

"Next up is Tenten singing Bad Boy by: Cascada," Ino said into the microphone and sat back down into her seat next to Shikamaru.

Tenten gave Neji a quick kiss in the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I'm dedicating this to you because you are a bad boy."

"I know because I'm an even badder boy in bed," Neji whispered in Tenten's ear. Tenten giggled then got up, walked onto the mini stage, grabbed a microphone from the holder, and waited for the music to play. Once the music started so did her singing.

She was singing very well to the point where her voice didn't go all over the place when she did a couple of dance moves. For most of the song though she was looking at Neji and winking at him. Once she was done singing Neji stood applauding her and giving her catcalls while everyone else just stood up applauding and staring at Neji weird.

Tenten sat back down next to Neji while Sakura went on stage to announce who's next.

"Next up is me, Ino, Otome, Hinata, and Tenten," Sakura said, "Oh, and guys have to have their eyes closed." Sakura then pulled out 5 blindfolds, gave 1 to each girl, and kept 1 for herself.

Sakura walked off the stage and tied her blindfold around Kiba's eyes. Tenten tied her blindfold around Neji's eyes, Ino tied her blinfold around Shikamaru's eyes, Hinata tied her blindfold around Sasuke's eyes, and Otome tied her blindfold around Naruto's eyes.

"Aw, man! Blindfolds again!?" Naruto yelled. Naruto heard Otome giggle and smiled.

"One more thing! No one is to take off the blindfold or peek at us," Ino said.

"Or fear the wrath of inhuman strength!" Sakura finished. All the boys gulped at the inhuman strength part.

Ino and Sakura went to the closet, opened it, and pulled out what looked like; midriff-baring tied white shirts, mini plaid (the Scottish plaid) skirts and shorts, and plaid bras.

"Wait those look like the outfits we used for the talent show at school. We are not going to perform that are we?" Otome whispered so the boys wouldn't hear.

"We sure are! The boys didn't get to see it last time due to an emergency mission, anyway you better get ready to sing and dance! Don't worry though we are only going to perform one song," Ino whispered while handing Otome a white midriff-baring tied shirt, mini plaid shorts, and a plaid C cup bra.

"Oh, and for of us are going to have to change out here since there's only one bathroom and it'll take too long to wait for a person at a time," Sakura whispered. After a few seconds of silence the girls all began to rush to the bathroom only to be stopped by Hinata whom was already there.

"Damn! I guess we're changing out here," Sakura whispered with a small frown.

"Ok, well we better hurry up because we still have to put on black high heels," Otome whispered while putting her outfit on the floor and undressing. The other girls shrugged and also began undressing.

---------------------------------------------With the Boys---------------------------------------------

"Guys do have any idea on what they're planning?" Kiba whispered confuzzeled. (and yes confuzzeled is my word! I started it and after a month of using my word, seeing as no one is going to use it, I stopped using it. 1 week later after I stopped using it everyone else started using it and when I told them I started that word they didn't believe me, except my friends. And now its going around the Internet! DX anyway back to the story)

"Nope," Sasuke whispered.

"Damn…I was hoping someone would," Neji whispered.

"I might know a way we can find out, but its very risky…" Shikamaru whispered.

"Tell us!" Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke all whispered.

"Ok, well-" Shikamaru began to whisper, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Wait! I don't want any part of whatever it is your planning," Naruto whispered while moving the blindfold so that it covered his eyes and ears. Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, even Shikamaru looked at him (or at least in the direction where they heard his voice) like he was crazy.

Of course Naruto didn't know that they were looking at him. After a few seconds Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke turned their attention back to Shikamaru.

"Right, anyway one of us just needs to take off their blindfold for a couple seconds, observe everything, and be sure to not make a sound or you just might get hurt. Then just retie the blindfold around their eyes and report what they saw. I know it isn't my best plan, but may be the only plan," Shikamaru whispered.

"We'll go with the plan, but one question…who's going to do it?" Neji whispered. At that moment the guys turned their head to face Naruto or at least where they remember him being. (Once again Naruto doesn't know they're looking at him.)

Sasuke smiled and whispered, "I think we all know who wants to volunteer." Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru all nodded in agreement. Sasuke then, as quick as possible, untied Naruto's blindfold.

It took Naruto a couple of seconds to register what was going on, but once he saw the girls naked and half-naked he fell off the couch with a loud thud.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" All the girls screamed when they turned to the noise and saw Naruto.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled. Sakura was about to punch him (w/ her inhuman strength

-.-"), but before she could connect with Naruto's face, Otome had punched him and Naruto went flying through 3 walls. (Naruto was knocked out anime style.)

All the girls looked at Otome amazed for a moment.

"Nice punch!" Sakura yelled while high-fiving Otome.

"Who knew you had it in you?" Ino said. Otome just sweat dropped.

"Well I sure didn't," Otome said.

"Well since it seems that we are going to have to pay extra for the destroyed walls, I'll pay for them," Hinata said while exiting from the bathroom dressed in her outfit with plaid shorts, D cup plaid bra, and black high heels.

Otome walked over to her, hugged her, and said, "Thanks Hinata! You're the best! Sorry for having you pay for it though."

"No need to aplogize Otome-chan. I kinda had a feeling this would happen," Hinata giggled. After a few minutes, Sakura and Otome dragged Naruto back into the room, dropped him on the couch, and retied the blindfold around his eyes without waking him up.

Once the girls got finished getting dressed they got in their positions on the mini stage, and Otome yelled, "YOU CAN TAKE OFF THE BLINDFOLDS NOW!" The boys quickly took off their blindfolds to find the girls in outfits they haven't seen before, on the mini stage with their backs to them.

(This is the order they are in if your looking at them from left to right; Hinata, Sakura, Otome, Ino, Tenten.)

Then one-by-one they each started to turn around as the music, to the song: Don't Cha by: PCD, started to play. Otome began to sing and dance sexy moves ( ;] ), while the other girls just began to dance the same moves as Otome. The other girls also sung when the chorus came up (Which is: Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me and so on.)

Once all the girls were finished they looked at the boys and saw that they were all knocked out and bleeding from their nose, except Naruto who seemed to be in slight shock. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata got in a little group and started whispering about something.

Otome could pick up somethings they were saying with her fox hearing. She only heard the words, "pervert, boys, and checking them." Once Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were done whispering, Tenten came over to Otome and whispered in her ear, "We preformed just this song to see how the boy would react. If they just got a bloody nose then they usually think dirty thoughts about you. If they fainted then they sometimes not always think dirty thoughts about you. If they did both then they are just a big pervert!"

Otome nodded understanding what was going on now. She looked around the room and saw that Naruto was the only one who didn't faint or get a bloody nose.

Otome smiled and whispered to the other girls who were trying to wake up the boys, "See, Naruto doesn't think of me like that!" Otome then gave Naruto a quick hug which made him faint. Otome stood there blushing while the girls were giggling.

"I knew he thought some _dirty thoughts _about you, Otome," Ino said.

"Who wouldn't when you got big boobs almost as big as Hinata's," Sakura said with slight jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Lets just change into our clothes," Otome said. The girls quickly changed and woke up the boys. When the boys awoke they were kind of confused as to what had happened so they asked the girls.

The girls just said they slipped, fell, and bumped their head. Sadly the boys bought it and the girls smiled.

"Alright, Otome and Naruto it's present time!!!" Ino yelled.

"Yay!" Otome yelled happily.

"I'll go first," Shikamaru said lazily while handing Otome and Naruto each an envelope. Otome and Naruto opened each of their envelopes and found a card in each of them. "These are stamp cards you bring to the ramen shop to get stamped and receive a free bowl of ramen. You can only use this card 20 time so use it wisely," Shikamaru said.

Otome hugged him and Naruto continuously shook his hand and thanking him until Shikamaru said, "You can stop shaking my hand now."

"Oh sorry, I forgot," Naruto apologized while letting go of Shikamaru's hand.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said in his lazy tone.

"I'll go next," Neji said. He went to the closet and pulled out what looked like 2 giant blades in the shape of boomerang. "This is one of the newest created weapons. It's very rare, but powerful," Neji said while handing 1 to each of them.

"Hey Neji?" Otome said while examining the interesting new weapon.

"Yeah?" Neji replied.

"How did you get these?" Naruto asked.

"I guess you forgot that my family is rich and highly respected," Neji said while sitting back down.

"Oh yeah!" Otome and Naruto said at the same time.

"Thanks Neji!" Otome said while smiling.

"Yeah, thanks man," Naruto said.

"No problem," Neji said.

"I'm next!" Kiba yelled which earned a small baka from Sakura and made him frown. He handed Naruto and Otome each another card. "These are passes to go to the hot springs for free. It lasts until 2 months from now so use it before then," Kiba explained.

"Yes! Now I can relax whenever I want or at least until 2 months from now!" Otome squealed.

Kiba went over to Naruto and whispered so no one else would hear, "There's a peep hole in the fence that divides guys from girls just for you so you can see Otome-" Before Kiba could finish Naruto whacked him on the head.

"Ow, What the hell was that for!?" Kiba yelled while rubbing his head.

"I told you we aren't like that!" Naruto yelled. Everyone turned to look at the two with a strange look. Naruto and Kiba sweatdropped, and Kiba went back to his seat.

"I'll go next," Sasuke said while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tiny wrapped box. Sasuke then handed the box to Otome and said, "Happy Birthday, Otome,"

"Hey! What about me teme!?" Naruto shouted.

"I already gave you your present," Sasuke said referring to the cards from earlier.

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto said still slightly confuzzeled as to why she's getting 2 presents. Otome unwrapped the small box and opened it to find a beautiful sapphire bracelet inside.

"Wow…It's beautiful Sasuke! I love it!" Otome squealed while giving Sasuke a quick hug. Otome quickly clipped the bracelet on around her wrist.

"Perfect fit!" Otome said. She looked at every detail of the bracelet. Each little silver square has a small sapphire stone in it.

'_Sasuke's Inner Mind: Sorry Naruto, but I gotta get closer to Otome in case you screw up your future relationship.'_

"_Naruto's Inner Mind: WHAT THE FUCK!! WHY IS SASUKE BUYING OTOME ALL THESE EXPENXIVE GIFTS!!?' _Naruto gave Sasuke a glare, but Sasuke didn't notice it.

"Our turn!" All the girls (excluding Otome) shouted.

"Once you see our surprise for you you'll be thanking us forever!" Sakura yelled.

"Get ready to meet some old friends!" Ino yelled while opening the door. In walked a girl with metallic blue hair and gold eyes, a girl with light brown hair and light green eyes, a girl with dark brown hair and pale blue eyes, a boy with bluish-blackish hair and dark colored eyes, and a boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Otome and Naruto's eyes went wide with happiness.

"Reille (metallic blue hair)! Shuko (light brown hair)! Amaru (dark brown hair)!" Otome yelled while hugging each if them.

"Sora (bluish-blackish hair)! Idate (dark brown)!" Naruto yelled while handshaking each of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Otome and Naruto asked them.

"Well your friends here -points to Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata- who we know invited us here," All the visitors said.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Otome squealed while hugging Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata. Just then a girl with black hair and silver eyes ran in.

"Otome?" The girl asked.

"Miyuki!" Otome replied while hugging her friend. Miyuki saw Sasuke and blushed. Sasuke saw this and smirked at her which made her blush even redder and look away.

'_Miyuki's Inner Mind: Who's that hot guy?'_ Otome hugged Sora and Idate.

After she hugged Idate she whispered in his ear, "Lets play a little trick on everyone."

"Ok, I'll follow your lead," Idate whispered back.

"Oh Idate, honey, I've missed you so much," Otome said in a sexy tone while wrapping her arms around Idate's neck.

"I've missed you too babe. You have no idea how lonely it's been in my bedroom without you there," Idate said in his sexy tone while wrapping his arms around Otome's waist. Everyone stood there watching the two in shock. Otome and Idate saw that their little trick was working and decided to spice it up a bit.

Idate pretended to whisper something naughty Otome's ear and Otome said, "Idate! You naughty boy!"

Otome pretended to say something naughty back to Idate and Idate said, "Your right, Otome. No one is as fast as me even in bed." Everyone in the room practicly died from shock. At this point Naruto seemed to be more shocked than anyone.

"Won't you give me a little something before we get back to the party?" Otome asked in her cute poutey voice.

"Yea, a kiss," Idate said as his face got closer to Otome's.

Once their faces were 1 millimeter apart from kissing Naruto yelled, "STOP! I CAN'T WATCH ANYMORE OF THIS!" Otome and Idate stopped, looked at each other, and separated.

'_Otome's Inner Mind: Phew I'm glad Naruto said something or else Idate probably, no, really would have kissed me.' _Otome and Idate then burst out laughing. Everyone looked at them all confused. Once Otome and Idate calmed down they explained to everyone that it was just a trick.

Man! Was everyone mad at them, but then they laughed it off.

Once Naruto regained his composure he said, "Otome, I have a present for you also."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box (slightly bigger than Sasuke's) half way out when he said, "But you have to close your eyes first." Otome closed her eyes as Naruto unwrapped the small box and opened it.

Naruto pulled out what looked like a necklace, walked behind Otome with it, and put it on around her neck. Otome opened her eyes and looked in the mirror Sakura had given to her to borrow. On the necklace was a pendant.

The pendant was a clear quartz mini point crystal and connected to the pendant was a mini silver heart locket. (if you don't know what a clear quartz mini point crystal is. Go look it up )

"This pendant means protection and I want to protect you in anyway I possibly can, Otome. Now go ahead and look inside the heart," Naruto said. Otome opened the locket and found a picture of her and Naruto in it from this year's summer festival. (which already passed.)

"Naruto…" Otome said in the verge of tears.

Naruto saw this and said or kinda yelled, "You're not going to cry are you? I mean, if you don't like it I can return it…" Otome shook her head and without thinking she kissed Naruto on the cheek, which made Naruto turn redder than the reddest thing on Earth, everyone go "awwwwwww," and Otome blush realizing what she had done.

Looks like I-I'm last," Otome managed to say. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small photo album. She handed it to Naruto and said, "This is a little scrap book I did on our time together during the summer festival."

Otome was a little embarrassed about her present to Naruto, but Naruto smiled and said, "Arigatou, Otome." Naruto then gave her a hug which made her feel a lot better. Since all the presents were given out, all the girls got into one group and all the guys got into another.

---------------------------------------------With the girls----------------------------------------------

"Otome, is Naruto your boyfriend yet?" Reille asked.

"No we're just close friends as usual," Otome replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Shuko asked.

"Yea, I'm completely sure," Otome replied once more. While everyone kept asking Otome questions about her and Naruto, Miyuki was thinking about (ugh you know who! But if you don't know…it's Sasuke :P).

Then suddenly without thinking Miyuki asked Otome, "Is that guy single?" Miyuki then pointed to Sasuke.

"Who? Sasuke?" Otome asked following the direction Miyuki was pointing.

"Yea , um Sasuke?" Miyuki replied. _'Miyuki's Inner Mind: Sasuke…What a cool name! :3' _

"Yea he's single, even though all these girls –points to Ino, Sakura, and, Tenten- use to have a crush on him," Otome said.

"I see," Miyuki said. Miyuki then realized that Otome said use to and said, "Use to?" (Btw Miyuki only knows the girls. She doesn't know any of the guys.)

Well Tenten has a boyfriend and his name is Neji –points to Neji-, Sakura has a boyfriend and his name is Kiba –points to Kiba-, and Ino has a boyfriend and his name is Shikamaru –points to Shikamaru-" Otome said.

"Oooooooooh!" Miyuki said.

Just then an older lady in a uniform with golden blonde hair and sea blue eyes walked in and said, "Ok everyone! It's 9 o' clock and we are about to close, so everyone must leave!" She then looked over and saw the holes in the walls. What on Earth hap-" Before the lady could finish yelling Sasuke knocked her out with a single blow to the neck.

Everyone just stared at him for a couple second till Sasuke said, "What!? We can hear her lecture later. I'll bring her to the front desk and Hinata you write a note and leave money for repairs. Everyone else just wait outside." Everyone nodded and did as they were told.

------------------------------------------------Outside--------------------------------------------------

Once everyone waved and hugged their good-byes, they left on their way home. Neji, Hinata, and Tenten went in one direction. Ino and Shikamaru went in another.

Sakura and Kiba went in another direction. Idate, Sora, Miyuki, Amaru, Reille, and Shuko all went in the other direction. Finally Naruto, Otome and Sasuke went in the opposite direction.

---------------------------We're going to Naruto, Otome, and Sasuke-----------------------------

Otome grabbed both of the boy's hands and said happily, "I had so much fun tonight! How bout you guys?"

"You better believe I had fun!!!" Naruto yelled while punching his free hand into the air.

Otome giggled then looked over at Sasuke and asked, "How bout you Sasuke?"

Sasuke just looked away and said, "Hn." Otome just rolled her eyes and let go of Naruto and Sasuke's hand as they arrived in front of the apartments. Otome lives on the 2nd floor and Naruto and Sasuke live on the 3rd floor.

Once they got to the 2nd floor Otome hugged Naruto and Sasuke a 'good night' walked to her apartment and went inside. Naruto and Sasuke went up to the 3rd floor, walked to each of their own apartments and went inside.

-------------------------------------------In Otome's place--------------------------------------------

Otome locked the door behind her, took off her shoes, went into the kitchen, and made some instant oriental ramen. She brought the ramen into her living room, sat down, turned on the tv, and said, "Itadikimas," before digging her chopsticks into her ramen.

Otome was watching the news for the weather and the reporter said that it was going to be nice warm and sunny tomorrow. With that being said Otome finished her ramen and turned off the tv. She then went into the bathroom, undressed, turned on the shower and stepped in.

As the warm water continuously poured down on her, she thought about what she had done when Naruto gave her, her present. Otome then started blushing a dark shade of red. Once Otome was done in the shower she turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and wrapped herself in it.

She then grabbed another towel and began drying her hair with it. Otome then went into her bedroom and changed into her black and green pajamas. After a couple minutes though it got really hot in her apartment, so she went into the living room and tried to turn on the a/c.

But found the a/c to be broken and sighed. "I'll just call the maintenance people tomorrow," Otome said. She then went back into her bedroom, took off her pajamas, and decided to sleep in her underwear.

(*coughcoughifanyguysarereadingthisdon'tstartwiththepervertedthoughtscoughcough*) Midnight came and she was tossing and turning in her dream.

--------------------------------------------End of Chapter---------------------------------------------

**Me: Man! That was one long chapter!**

**Amaru: I think you should have shortened it.**

**Me: Your right maybe I should have.**

**Amaru: Btw. I didn't get to speak at all!!!! :O**

**Me: Really? –reviews chapter- Oh…..your right….eheh!**

**Amaru: grrrrr . I give you until the count of 3 to run**

**Me: uhhhh. Well tht's the end of this chapter everyone!**

**Amaru: 1!**

**Me: plz don't forget to R&R!**

**Amaru: 2!!!**

**Me: ok! Bai bai!!!!! -runs away for dear life-**

**Amaru: 3!!!!!! –runs after me-**


	3. Otome Dream part 1

**Me: *still running around in circles* hello everyone!! As you can see Amaru is still chasing me.**

**Amaru: *chasing me around in circles still* grrrrrrr!!!**

**Me: eheh! Anyway enjoy the story *throws a couple kunai behind me and heads for the trees***

-----------------------------------------Recap from last time------------------------------------------

Midnight came and Otome was tossing and turning in her sleep.

-------------------------------------------In Otome's Dream-------------------------------------------

Naruto and Otome were running as fast as they could in some dark forest. They were runnning away from something but what was the answer.

"Hurry up Otome! We're almost there!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Otome yelled.

"Well try to go faster!" Naruto yelled while some how speeding up.

"Ok!" Otome yelled while picking up her pace to almost match Naruto's. Just then a giant ghostly cat appeared behind them looking as though it wanted to shred both of them to pieces.

"Eeek! It's right behind us!!!"Otome yelled while looking right behind her.

"Otome keep looking forward or you might tr-" before Naruto could finish his sentence Otome lost her balance, tripped, and fell on the ground which earned her some scrapes and bruises. "Otome!" Naruto yelled behind him.

Naruto stopped running, turned around, and started running towards Otome just as he saw the giant ghostly cat about to claw her to death.

"Otome watch out!!!" Naruto yelled. Otome turned around and saw the giant cat's claws heading straight for her just before they were about to connect with her, Otome woke up.

-------------------------------------------End of Chapter 3---------------------------------------------

**Me: *jumping from tree to tree* That was a short chapter huh!?**

**Amaru: yes it was! *throws a giant shuriken at me***

**Me: *jumps up really high to dodge* holy crap! your really trying to kill me aren't you!!!**

**Amaru: nope just want to hurt you! :D**

**Me: how bout I let you punch me one time? *lands on a tree branch***

**Amaru: fine by me, but first lets officially end this chapter.**

**Me:right! I'm Otome!**

**Amaru: and I'm Amaru!**

**Me: and we're signing off!**

**Amaru:see ya!**

**Me: O.o wait a minute tht's not right.**

***rewinds***

**Me: tht's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it!**

**Amaru: don't forget to R&R.**

**Me: btw pay attention to the chapter's about the dream ;)**


	4. Beach Party part 1

**Me: *jumps down from tree branch and lands in front of Amaru* ok I'm ready. **

**Amaru: You better be. This may hurt when you wake up.**

**Me: Wait…WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN I WAKE U- *gets punched by Amaru, flys 5 feet away, and gets knocked out anime style***

**Amaru: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!! *coughs* ahem…enjoy the story! :D**

-------------------------------------------------Recap from last time--------------------------------------------------

"Otome watch out!!!" Naruto yelled. Otome turned around and saw the giant cat's claws heading straight for her just before they were about to connect with her, Otome woke up screaming and crying.

It was 6:32 a.m. in the morning, when Otome woke up. _'Otome's Inner Mind: What was that?'_

Just then Naruto and Sasuke burst through her bedroom door yelling, "What's going on!?"

Otome wiped away her tears and replied, "N-nothing, just a bad d-dream."

Naruto and Sasuke sighed with relief and said, "You really scared us there for a moment."

"Gomen…" Otome said while looking down slightly sad.

"It's ok just try not to scare us like that again," Naruto said while giving Otome a hug. Sasuke started to walk out of her bedroom when he remembered something, stopped, and and turned around to face Naruto and Otome.

"Hey, Otome and Naruto how about all of us and the gang go to the beach today?" Sasuke asked them.

"Sure!" Otome said.

"Ok, we'll meet at the beach around… 2:30?" Sasuke said.

"Ok!" Otome and Naruto said in unision.

With that being said Sasuke and Naruto left her bedroom, but before Naruto completely left her room Otome yelled, "Wait Naruto!"

Almost immediately he stopped, turned around, and said, "Yeah?"

"Ummm…How did you and Sasuke get into my apartment?" Otome asked.

"We, um, used our strength to bust the door down. It's not like we have copies of your key or anything. Eheh… Look at the time got to, um, go do stuff," Naruto quickly said and ran out the room.

'_Otome's Inner Mind: Note to Self; Get a new lock.'_ "I should probaley call Amaru, Reille, Shuko, and Miyuki and ask them to come," Otome said to herself while reaching for her cellphone. On her cellphone she dialed Amaru's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" went Amaru's voice on the phone.

"Amaru? Hey? It's Otome!" Otome said.

"Oh, hey Otome! What's up?" Amaru said.

"Nothing much, you?" Otome said.

"Same," Amaru said.

"Hey Amaru, do you, Reille, Shuko, and Miyuki want to go with me and the rest of the gang to the beach?" Otome asked.

"Sure! What time are we meeting there?" Amaru asked.

"2:30 a.m don't forget!" Otome said.

"I won't! Well, since we're going to the beach we might as well get some bathing suits. Meet us at the mall around…noon, ok? (12:00)" Amaru asked.

"Ok!" Otome said.

"Well I'm going to go back to sleep for a little while, so I'll see you at the mall! Bai bai!" Amaru said.

"Bai bai!" Otome said and hung up the phone. "Well I guess I'll get some training in to pass the time," Otome said while getting off her bed. Otome looked in her bedroom mirror and saw she was still in her bra and underwear.

Then she remembered that Naruto and Sasuke had burst through her door and more than likely had seen her like this, which made Otome blush. Then she remembered Naruto had hugged her, which made her blush even more.

Otome walked to her closet, pulled out her ninja clothes (her ninja clothes are on my profile), and laid them on her bed. She then went to the bathroom and quickly jumped in the shower. Once she was done washing up, she got out of the shower, blow-dryed her hair, brushed her hair and teeth, went into her bedroom, and changed into her ninja clothes.

She then went into her living room, found her black sandals, and put them on. Afterward, she then went into her kitchen, grabbed her keys from the counter, and left out the front door while locking the door behind her. She slid her key under her welcome mattress and began running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, which eventually turned into jumping from tree to tree.

Once she got to the training area she stopped to rest on a tree branch. Otome then spotted 2 people against a tree. Otome decided to conceal her chakra so she wouldn't be found and investigate a little farther into who the people were and what they are doing.

Otome carefully jumped to a closer tree to get a better view. As soon as she looked down her eyes went wide. "Amaru… Kiba… making out!?" Otome said to herself.

"Yup, they've been doing that for a while," a voice said from beside her. Otome turned to see where the voice came from. She saw Sora and almost fell off the tree branch.

"Holy crap Sora! What are you doing here!? You scared me!" Otome yelled slightly loud.

"First of all, shut up or they'll hear us. Second of all, I came here to train, but found those two making out. I was waiting for them to leave, but as you can see they're still at it. Oh, and third of all sorry," Sora said, "Now, tell me why you're here?" Sora asked.

"It's ok and same reason you're here," Otome replied. After a couple of minutes she saw Amaru and Kiba getting up and getting ready to leave. "Finally," Otome said.

Just then Otome thought she saw a figure in the trees. She turned her body around to look behind her, but ended up turning to fast, losing her grip on the branch, and started falling. Sora grabbed her hand but the momentum of her fall made him lose his grip too, so they both ended up falling from the tree branch.

As they were falling Sora switched positions with Otome so that Otome was above him and he was below her. Sora flipped his whole body so that he landed gracfully on his feet, and caught Otome bridal style before she hit the ground.

"Nice catch," Otome said, feeling kinda small in his arms.

"Thanks," Sora replied while still holding on to Otome.

Not too far away from them Amaru yelled, "CHEATING ON NARUTO ALREADY!?"

"Oh, Shut up Amaru! You know we aren't dating!" Otome yelled back while jumping from Sora's arms. Otome and Sora ran over to where Amaru and Kiba were standing.

"Ok, ! You've got some explaining to do!" Otome said.

"-sighs- Me and Sakura broke up," Kiba said.

"Why?" Otome asked.

"Well… we had a fight last night and she ended mentioning that she didn't love me anymore and liked someone else, so I dumped her," Kiba said.

"Oh," Otome said feeling kinda sorry for asking.

"But how did you and… Amaru, was it? End up together?" Sora asked who received a light punch on the arm from Otome that Sora returned with a what-did-I-do? Look.

"Well I found him walking around at night sulking, so I went and talked to him, comforted him and took him to a night club to get his mind off things. From there one thing lead to another and well…yea. Don't worry we're being safe," Amaru said.

"Sure didn't look like you two were being safe a couple minutes ago," Otome said teasingly.

Amaru and Kiba blushed and with sudden realization she yelled, "Wait! YOU SAW US!?"

"uhhhhhhhhh……………… Well look at the time! We need to get going Sora!" Otome said while grabbing Sora's hand running away.

"Otome! Sora! Get back here!" Amaru yelled after them, but it was too late because they were out of sight.

Otome decided she would go back to her house so she waved good bye to Sora and headed on her way. As soon as she got home she looked at the clock.

"7:15…" Otome sighed, "hmmmmmmmm…..what to do untill noon," she said to herself. Just then the phone rang.

"Mushimushi," Otome said. (mushimushi is hello on the phone in Japanese.)

"Look outside your window," a deep voice said then hung up. Otome walked toward the window slowly with caution and a kunai ready just in case. Otome opened the blinds and went wide-eyed.

Standing there right in front of her window was Itachi.

---------------------------------End of Chapter 4----------------------------------

**Me: -wakes up- owwww my head.**

**Amaru: glad to see your finally awake.**

**Me: -glares-**

**Amaru: What?**

**Me: I didn't think you would hit me that hard!**

**Amaru: Sorry, I didn't think I would either.**

**Me: You Lie! Anyway I need to end this chapter! Thank You for reading!**

**Amaru: Hope You enjoyed it!**

**Me: Don't forget to R&R! bai bai!**


End file.
